


MFM Minisode #200: Killer Clown Hometown

by evewithanapple



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), My Favorite Murder (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: "Okay, this one is called 'I grew up in Murder City, Maine.'"
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	MFM Minisode #200: Killer Clown Hometown

**GEORGIA:** Okay, this one is called “I grew up in Murder City, Maine.”

 **KAREN:** Ooh! Tell me more!

 **GEORGIA:** Well I will tell you more, but I think – no spoilers – I think you might have a connection to this one.

 **KAREN:** Well, now I’m curious.

 **GEORGIA:** [reading from letter]: “Dear Karen, Georgia, Steven, and assorted fur babies. My name is Liz and I’ve become a huge fan of your podcast since my friend told me about you a couple of months ago. I knew I had to send you this hometown story because it’s totally crazy and it has a personal connection.”

 **KAREN:** You know, we do love personal connections.

 **GEORGIA:** Right? Always. [reading from letter] “I was born and raised in a town called Derry, which is also known as – get this – the murder capital of Maine.”

 **KAREN:** Oh shit, do I know about this one!

 **GEORGIA:** You do?

 **KAREN:** I thought about doing it the last time we were on tour, but it’s such a bummer.

 **GEORGIA:** Well. Listen to this. [reading from letter] “Derry was founded as a beaver trapping camp – “

[Karen snorts]

 **GEORGIA:** Yeah, I know. [reading from letter] “and since basically the beginning of our recorded history, there have been constant tragedies: fires, floods, you name it. I obviously wasn’t alive for most of this (I’m nineteen) but there was a spate of child disappearances in the eighties that I have a personal connection to, because one of the kids who went missing was my mom’s cousin Betty.”

 **KAREN:** Oh, no.

 **GEORGIA:** “Betty vanished while out riding her bike, and while the police did find her backpack nearby, there was no other trace of her. The only evidence that ever turned up was one of her shoes, which some kids found while they were playing in a sewer.”

 **KAREN:** Uh, hold on a sec.

 **GEORGIA:** Uh-huh.

 **KAREN:** Not to interrupt this tragic family story, but – a sewer? They were playing in a sewer?

 **GEORGIA:** I guess Derry doesn’t have any playgrounds.

 **KAREN:** Well they fuckin’ need some! Maybe if they had a place for kids to play, they wouldn’t be going missing all over the place because they’re riding their bikes in the sewer.

 **GEORGIA:** Town planning. Super important.

 **KAREN:** No doubt.

 **GEORGIA:** “Betty was only one of about half a dozen kids who went missing that year – “

 **KAREN:** [overlapping]: Half a dozen? Holy shit.

 **GEORGIA:** “- including Patrick Hockstetter – who my mom says was a real creep, though of course that doesn’t mean he deserved to go missing – and George Denborough, who my mom actually used to babysit sometimes”

 **KAREN:** See, this is what I – if you google this story, George Denborough is always the picture that gets attached to any article about it, and he’s the cutest kid.

 **GEORGIA:** I know, he’s got this chubby little baby face and a big smile and you can see he just lost a tooth.

 **KAREN:** Poor thing. And his poor parents, I mean, can you imagine?

 **GEORGIA:** God, I can’t even.

 **KAREN:** Well, the other thing is – you know that writer, Bill Denborough?

 **GEORGIA:** I think I’ve seen his stuff in the bookstore. Are they related?

 **KAREN:** Brothers.

 **GEORGIA:** [gasps] No!

 **KAREN:** You kind of have to – Bill Denborough’s website does not talk about it at all, you have to kind of go digging to find it out. But yeah, he’s his older brother.

 **GEORGIA:** Oh my god.

 **KAREN:** And he will not talk about it. Any interviewer asks him, the whole thing gets shut down. I had some friends on – hmm, I don’t think I should say the name.

 **GEORGIA:** Steven can bleep it.

 **KAREN:** Anyway it was a talk show he was on to promote his new book, and they said the rider was super specific on that. Do not bring up the brother, ever.

 **GEORGIA:** I mean, can you blame him? I wouldn’t.

 **KAREN:** No, me neither. And I talk about everything.

 **GEORGIA:** Yeah, I mean, I told everybody about going to rehab. [reading from letter] “My mom also used to sit for Betty sometimes, but after she went missing, there was like a total blackout on information. Their parents wouldn’t tell them anything, and so my mom had to answer a bunch of questions from her little sister – my aunt Carrie – about why Betty never came over anymore.”

 **KAREN:** Awww.

 **GEORGIA:** I know, sweet baby angel. [reading from letter] “Obviously this was crazy traumatic for her and lead to her being super overprotective when I was growing up. At the time, it drove me crazy, but now that I know about Betty, and about everything else that happened in Derry, I can appreciate why she was so concerned.” Yeah, no kidding.

 **KAREN:** If I grew up in that town, I would not let my children out of the house.

 **GEORGIA:** I’d keep them on one of those toddler leashes. Only it would stay on until they turned eighteen.

 **KAREN:** Right? No, Jimmy, you can’t go play in the sewer!

 **GEORGIA:** “If I had time, I would also get into what happened a few years ago, when a guy got thrown off a bridge and an inmate broke out of the mental hospital and then got murdered, but that would make this letter too long, and I wanted to share my mom’s story. Thanks for all you do, and for the entertainment you provide while I commute to and from work. SSDGM, Liz.” Now, normally I would have written back and been like “oh my god, tell us about the other stuff!” but I thought maybe you could fill us in, Karen, because –

 **KAREN:** \- because I know the guy from the mental patient story.

 **GEORGIA:** Yeah, Richie Tozier.

 **KAREN:** I mean, I should say, I don’t know him that well. He lives in Chicago and I live in L.A. so it’s not like we bump into each other at the supermarket. I just ran into him a handful of times when we were both just starting out, because he did a few sets at the UCB Theatre. And I remember when that story broke, and I thought about covering it, but [laughs] it seemed like a bad idea to basically talk about how one of my co-workers killed a guy while it was in the papers.

 **GEORGIA:** But it never went to trial, right? Self-defence.

 **KAREN:** Yeah, I mean, I guess if you say “this escaped mental patient who already killed multiple people attacked me, and I had to kill them to defend myself,” nobody’s really going to argue.

 **GEORGIA:** I actually looked up the guy – the dead guy, Henry Bowers – he seemed scary. He killed his dad when he was a teenager, and then he killed an orderly at the hospital. Very Ed Kemper.

 **KAREN:** Oh, absolutely. And from what I do remember of Richie Tozier, he didn’t seem like someone who’d kill a guy unless he had a good reason.

 **GEORGIA:** So, he was nice?

 **KAREN:** Well, he was drunk at the time. So was I.

 **GEORGIA:** It was the nineties! Everybody was drunk!

 **KAREN:** And if we weren’t drunk, we were on speed. But he seemed nice enough, from what I remember. Kind of manic energy, but again –

 **GEORGIA:** I mean, who among us, am I right?

 **KAREN:** Absolutely.

 **GEORGIA:** There’s also the story Liz mentions about the guy who got thrown off the bridge, but that one’s just super sad. It was this gay man named Adrian Mellon who was out on a date with his boyfriend, and they’re pretty sure it was a hate crime, but they never caught whoever did it.

 **KAREN:** I remember that too, because when Richie Tozier came out a couple of years ago, he donated that money to the Trevor Project, remember? In honour of Adrian Mellon.

 **GEORGIA:** Yeah, and he talked in his interview about how growing up in Derry made him super scared to come out. Can you blame him?

 **KAREN:** God, no. He seems to be doing okay now, though, which is nice.

 **GEORGIA:** Yeah, didn’t he get married?

 **KAREN:** I think so? He mentioned something about it on twitter.

 **GEORGIA:** Well, I hope he’s doing okay. And Bill Denborough.

 **KAREN:** And Liz’s mom.

 **GEORGIA:** I hope we’re all doing okay! Do you want to read the next one?

 **KAREN:** Sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is undoubtedly the closest I will ever come to writing RPF.
> 
> Also I know the minisodes don't have titles, but needs must for the joke.


End file.
